


try again

by peccadilloes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, S8E4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime turned the horse around.

"I made a mistake," he said.

"Clearly," Brienne said. Her face was red and puffy from sobbing.

They took off their clothes and returned to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sansa's right," Daenerys said. "The men must rest."

"I can go ahead," Grey Worm offered. "Take a ship. See what they're plotting."

Daenerys considered this. After all, Euron Greyjoy had ambushed before. "No," she said. "You stay here. Arya and her friend the Hound will be enough."

Arya quirked her eyebrow. 

Missandei glanced at Grey Worm, and he smiled.


End file.
